dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Nest
Dragon Nest (드래곤네스트) is a free-to-play fantasy multiplayer online action game released in March 2010 and developed by Eyedentity Games currently available in different regions and languages. Aside from boasting a non-targeting combat and skill system within instanced dungeons, Dragon Nest also revolves around a rich story which told in different points of view depending on the player's chosen class. Dragon Nest receives new content, balance patches and cash shop items on a monthly basis. Major expansions that include several new dungeons, Nests, new classes, multiple new features or remake of old ones, extensive class adjustements and a raise on the level cap take place every year. From June 2012 to July 2015, the game was known as Dragon Nest 2.0. From 2015 to 2016, the game was known as Dragon Nest R which stands for "Action R'everse, Stress '''R'elieve, Content 'R'eboot". From 2016 onwards, the game is known as Dragon Nest A: Will of the Gods, the '''A stands for "'A'wakening". Availability Currently there are eleven distributors of Dragon Nest, each with physical servers scattered around the world. Interested players are encouraged to choose the game service with closest geographical proximity to ensure smooth gameplay and guarantee the minimal delay disadvantage. The servers of South Korea (KR), Japan (JP), China (CN), Taiwan/Hong Kong (TWHK), Indonesia (INA/INDO), Thailand (TH/THAI), Vietnam (VN) and Russia (RU) are made to cater the needs of it's respective country and only offer the game client in their native language. Some of these servers IP block foreigners, refuse customer support and other services or even permanently ban accounts of foreigner players. Europe (EU) server is unique for being the only one to offer more than one language option: English, German and French. It is open to residents of Europe, Latin America and Turkey. North American (NA) server is available in English and open to residents of United States, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. The South East Asian (SEA) version of the game is in fact a Global server in English widely available to anyone who, due to liscense restrictions, doesn't live in one of the following countries: United States, Canada, China, Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and Thailand. A short-lived Turkey (TR) version of the game in Turkish language was opened from 23 December 2014 to 23 December 2015. The userbase preference towards their neighbor European version which led to low population discouraged Smilegate Europe, Turkey's distributor, from reconsidering a contract renewal. Players were compensated with item packs to use in other Smilegate Europe games. For links to the official sites of each region, see External Links. Gameplay Dragon Nest incorporates a non-targeting system gameplay which requires players to aim their skills and attacks properly to successfully hit enemies. Combos can also be performed through careful timing of skill usage. Players can explore the world of Altera through instanced maps with up to four people in a party and combat a vast array of mobs, with higher difficulty instances called Nests to provide a greater level of challenge for players. These Nests allow from 4 to 8 Players simultaneously. Skills can be learned to further the character's power for both defeating monsters in dungeons and defeating other players in PvP. Features Player VS Enviroment In Dragon Nest players can go to instanced dungeons to gain experience, complete achievements or clear quests either alone or with other players. The Towns serve as hub for players to interact with other players, organize inventory and use services like storage or trading house. For leveling, players may choose to enjoy the storyline of the game or just straight up level their character. As on Dragon Nest R, dungeon difficulty has been drastically lowered, experience gained increased and experience requiriments to high levels reduced. It is virtually possible to reach level 90 in less than a day. Choosing the slower method rewards the player with a good amount of gold to kickstart their character due to the quest rewards, while grinding usually results in a high amount of gold lost due to repair costs. Player must pick up all the loot to resell in order to make up for the money lost to repairs. At higher levels Abyss difficulty becomes available in dungeons. Hero's Battlefield, Citadel of Erosion, Four-man Nests like Daidalos Nest and eight-man Nests like Red Dragon Nest opens to players of high levels to offer a challenge of higher difficulty from the one experienced in dungeons. Player VS Player Engage in combat with other players in one of the many game modes available, either team vs team or one vs one. Players can raise their PvP ranking, earn Goddess' Medals, Ladder points and other currencies that can be exchanged for weapons, armors, costumes, pets, spirits and other rewards. Players who wish to experience pure PvP in a balanced enviroment without having to go through the PvE content of the game can choose to create a Dragonnest World Championship character instead. After choosing specialization from the classes Warrior, Archer, Cleric, Sorceress, Academic or Kali players are given a level 70 character clad in Sea Dragon gear. In this mode players can reset their builds as many times as desired. If residing in Singapore, Malaysia, Philippines, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Japan, Indonesia, Thailand or anywhere in Europe players can apply to participate in the world championship and win a flight to the city where the competition will be held. Classes Players can choose from eight base classes when creating a character: Warrior, Archer, Sorceress, Cleric, Academic (Tinkerer in North America), Kali, Assassin, Lencea (Lancea in SEA, Lancer in Europe) and Machina. After reaching level 15, they can choose to specialize in one of the second classes available depending on their class, and third class at level 45 to boost some aspects of their skill sets. During event periods the spin-off classes Dark Avenger and Silver Hunter, based on the original Warrior and Archer, become available to the public for free. Dragon Nest allows players to create up to 16 unique characters, a number that can be increased to 32 through micro-transactions. Every region of the game offers a number of servers that it's perceived as suitable for their target public. In the case of multiple servers, players do not have to stick to playing in one and can in fact create each of their characters in every existing one if desired. However, once the server has been choosen the character cannot be loaded or transferred to a different one, and if the player wishes to continue playing an specific class in a different server, they must start over. Owned characters can be played one at once and cannot interact with each other, with the exception of mail and server-wide storage as long as the characters exists within the same server. As cash currencies are account based and not server based, every character can benefit from micro-transaction regardless of server. Seasonal Events Every two or three months new game modes are opened to the public for one month. Players can exchange rewards collected during the event period for items and costumes. Saint Haven Defense Players must defend Saint Haven from Basilisk or Mecha Gorilla. After exiting Saint Haven by choosing the Saint Haven Defense option, players will be moved outside saint Haven along with other randomly picked players to fight agaisnt one of the monsters mentioned previously. Up to sixteen players can take part on killing these monsters per instance. At the end, players will be rewarded with Guild Master’s Silver Coins and Goddess' Teardrops that can be exchanged for Elemental Conversion Dragon Jades or a Minion. Lucky players may get special skill heraldries or a mount.Rage of the Basilisk! (Archived) Continent Exploration Known as "Dicey Dungeon" in North America. A board game whose purpose is to collect as many gold keys as possible to open the chests in the final stage. Like a typical board game, one must roll the dice and move spaces according to the number that appears and then clear it's respective stage. Stages can either challenge the player to kill a high number of enemies, fight agaisnt a boss or complete a mini-game. Each successfuly cleared stage gives at least one gold key, and a maximum of four. If the player fails to clear the stage in time or whitin the rules, no golden key will be rewarded. At the end of the game, players are sent to the Festival Treasure Warehouse where they can open as many treasure chests as desired. These chests contain a wide variety of items: Altera Origin, Talismans, Dragon Jades, Goddess' Teardrops, Heraldries, Goddess' Laments, Friendship gift, crafting materials, EXP Pouches and Lagendia Boxes. Opening the EXP Pouch gives players an EXP Scroll that boost experience gained by 50% or 100% for 24 hours, while the Lagendia Box gives a permanent or temporal accessory or consumable. If one if lucky enough, the permanent Blessed Spirit Wings can be obtained. Each round completed of Continent Exploration yields one Lagendia Exchange Coupon, and up to two rounds can be played per day. A Pirate Hat can be exchanged from Loffy the Beggar if 20 coupons are collected. The color of the hat changes with every edition of Continent Exploration.Adventures at your Fingertips! (Archived) Dragon Hunting Dragon Hunting gives players the chance to experience eight man raids without having to worry about gear, equipment durability, level or revive count. Players are matched randomly into teams of eight to clear the Dragon Nest in an equalized enviroment. Special titles can be acquired through this event.1.2K Mark (Archived) Rumble Mode A PVPVE mode where a team have to kill monsters and compete against the opponent team within the time limit. The team matching is randomly assigned, but players can choose one friend to be on the same team with them by adding them to party before requesting a match. Both teams are transported to a huge battlefield with monsters scattered all over, and killing them yields a certain amount of points to the whole team. Monsters may drop consumables. Bosses spawn from time to time, with yield a high amount of points and a buff to the entire team. Players can engage in combat with the enemy if desired, but being killed by an enemy will give them 30% of your own pool of points from the team points to them. Being killed by a monster or boss also deduct points. No points will be lost and given to the enemy if the player killed had no points. The team that earns 30,000 points first will end the match and win the Rumble Mode. The match has a time limit of 10 minutes. If the time is up, then the team with the higher amount of points will be declared winner. The Rumble stage is opened four hours in the evening and four hours at night, and players can enter as many times as desired. Each member on the winner team will be rewarded with four Goddess' Medals and a Victory Loot Pouch, loser team gets two Goddess' Medals and a Effort Reward Pouch, and if the match is a draw everyone gets three Goddess' Medals and a Perseverance Reward Pouch. Effort Reward Pouch and Perseverance Reward Pouch may contain jewels, Dimensional Fragments and Essence of Life. The Victory Loot Pouch may contain all items mentioned previous but also Heraldries, Talismans, Dragon Jades, Fun Transformation Potion Pouch or the Emerald Luster Dragon. Completing achievements related to the Rumble Mode rewards players with Battlefield Fighter’s Gold Coin that can be exchanged with Trisha for rewards, like armors, weapons, decals, and even the Emerald Luster Dragon itself in case players aren't lucky with the Victory Loot Pouch.Ready to Rumble! (Archived) Sea Fishing Players engage on a fishing competition with other players to try and catch the largest fish as possible. Players in the Top Ten at the end of the season will get special rewards. The players who manage to fish twenty octopuses will be rewarded an octopus hat by Fishing King Salman.Fight for Justice: Lancea (Archived) Dark Banquet An instance where players have to make their away through the 11 stages, defeating enemies in an equalized enviroment. As the player progress, they are prompted to choose between the stage reward or the chance to clear the next stage for higher rewards. Once defeated, players cannot revive and the challenge will be considered failed. This is the only stage where a Rock of Darkness can be obtained, rewarded upon completion of the final stage.Feast of Terror (Archived) Infinite Battlefield A PVPVE mode where six players compete to kill and loot as many monsters as possible before they are taken from them by another player. Players are free to engage in combat with other players, however, killing can backfire as players who have been killed 3 times will be revived now Mad Fighter Buff that comes with a high increase to all stats. Monsters killed will drop valuable cooking and farming items and Origin of Inifinity. Like in Rumble Mode, completing achievements related to the Infinite Battlefield rewards players with Battlefield Fighter’s Gold Coin that can be exchanged with Trisha for several rewards. Achievements also provide a Infinite Battlefield Pouch.Infinite Battlefield: All Out Kill! (Archived) Spin-off Classes During event periods the spin-off classes Dark Avenger and Silver Hunter, based on the original Warrior and Archer, become available to the public for free. These characters can be created by pressing the "Dark Character Creation" button in the character selection screen. They have different base clothes and extra hair and eye colors not available in the character creation of the usual Warrior and Archer. If the player has a level capped character on their account, their spin-off character will be raised to level 60 after completing the tutorial level. These characters also enjoy of an extra level up rewards box with powerful armor and weapons, a costume and a mount not available anywhere else. Spin-off characters are characterized for a gameplay that puts a high emphasis on transformations and aerial combos: Players aren't not truly the "Dark Avenger" and "Silver Hunter" until they manage to transform while in combat, and maintaining the transformation as long as possible is the key to the power of these classes. The transformation phase also enables the classes to maintain longer airborne periods. Cash Shop The Cash Shop (Dragon Vault in North America) is an in-game shop where players use real-life currency to purchase costumes and accessories usually not available through other methods. In some regions, players can use an alternative currency known as DNP (Petals in Japan) to make purchases in the Cash Shop. DNP can be obtained through events or in-game transactions with other players, therefore it's not required to make a real money transaction to obtain this currency. Besides costumes and accessories there's a wide range of cosmetic items to change the physical appereance of the character, some of them not available during character creation: Hairstyles, faces, eye colors, skin colors and hair colors. The changes can be previewed in the Cash Shop or the Trading House interface. There's no method to revert changes done once the items are applied or reset to the original appereance, and the player must purchase all the needed cosmetics if they desire to do so. Two form of pets are available: First the Pet (Minion in SEA, Ally in North America), animals that will automatically pick up the loot dropped in dungeons and Nests when enabled, and the pet will continue making the player company even after the option was disabled (removing the pet from it's item slot it's required to make it disappear completely). Second pet type available are the Spirits, little critters or orbs of light that accompany your character at all times, floating around them. Some Spirits can be fed to grow and change appereance. Beyond the character customization items, there are several comodities available that are usually not found in-game or found in very limited quantities: Wings and mounts with speed boosts to shorten travel times in towns and fields (as players can simply teleport by clicking on the map, these are largely useless and considered mostly a cosmetic item), items to shorten the fishing and farming times, tickets to bypass the Trading House tax, Seal Stamps to facilitate gear exchange, among others. Limited edition costumes, accessories, wings, mounts and Spirits that are remarkable for being designed by a popular artists, based on a popular NPCs of the game, product of a collaboration with a third party, or simply for boasting extravagant or quirky designs become available usually during event periods that may last from a few weeks to one month. The usual methods of acquisition are participating in it's respective event or Gacha boxes, and sometimes directly from the Cash Shop. Development Dragon Nest was first unveiled in 2007, being still in very early stages of development. The initial concept of the game focused more in dungeon crawling, and players had to fight their way through random generated dungeons until they reached the next town. The more the player progressed, the stronger, bigger and smarter monsters became. The final goal of the game was to defeat the nine Dragons that ruled the world.First Look Coverage For Dragon Nest (Archived) The games Diablo, The Legend of Zelda, Soul of the Ultimate Nation, Guild Wars and Shadow of the Colossus were cited as inspiration. However, Dragon Nest borrows most of it's designs and concepts from the fantasy tabletop role-playing game series Dungeons & Dragons. Spin offs and Sequels *Dragon Nest Labyrinth (드래곤네스트:라비린스) A top view dungeon crawler for iOS and Andriod developed by Eyedentity Games, said to take place 500 years after the events of the original Dragon Nest. Players can choose between the Warrior, Archer, Sorceress and Cleric to explore random generated dungeons. According to the game description in the official site Geraint (unspecified which one) and Velskud will eventually be encountered in an unknown future update. *Dragon Nest: Awake (龙之谷：Awake) A hack and slash game for mobile devices for the Chinese market developed in Unity. The game uses various assets from the original Dragon Nest, including the 3D models. Players will clear stages to progress through a brand-new story loosely based on the original game, said to be focused on Geraint and Velskud. The game has a hub modeled after Saint Haven for players to interact with one another, manage menus and speak to NPCs like Argenta. *Dragon Nest II Legend An upcoming action game developed by Eyedentity Games for iOS and Android, said to take place 500 years before the events of Dragon Nest but speculated to be on an alternate timeline due to incongruencies with the main story: The game's story states that Geraint defeated the Black Dragon, but was exposed to the potion and to prevent corruption he sealed himself. In the process, Geraint lost his memories but eventually meets someone that will help him recover. Geraint's physical appereance also differs: He is portrayed with platinum blonde hair, paler skin and blue eyes. Players take control of Geraint, Argenta, Marian and Garbel, each with 20 different skills that can be unlocked by progressing in the game. The game trailer teased that outfits to dress up the characters will also be available. *''Dragon Nest Origin'' No details were given of this game, and it's said to be on a very early stage of development by Eyedentity Games for iOS and Android. Announcement trailer only played gameplay clips of the original Dragon Nest. *Dragon Nest: The Light of Daybreak (龙之谷：破晓) A side-scroller Beat 'em up game for iOS and Android developed by Beijing ZhangKuo Mobile Multimedia Technologie Co., Ltd. based both in the original Dragon Nest game universe and the movie Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn universe. Players can take control of the Warrior, Archer and Sorceress to progress through stages and meet popular NPCs of the franchise, but Kali and Assassin have been teased in trailers and adverts. Currently only available for the Chinese market. *Dragon Nest: Continenth Exploration (龙之谷大陆探险) Also known as Dragon Nest Wonderland (新龍之谷大富豪 WONDERLAND) in Taiwan and Hong Kong, was monopoly style game for iOS and Android released in July 2014. The game was only released in China, Taiwan and Hong Kong before shutting down in November 2014. The game interacted with the original Dragon Nest and players could participate in events, collect virtual cards, win items or merchandise through this game. *Project DnD A game under development by Eyedentity Games for iOS and Andriod that combines Dragon Nest with another Eyedentity Games franchise: Dungeon Striker. Nothing has been revealed about the gameplay or plot, but the trailer suggests that elements or characters of Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn will be present. Media Comics Dragon Nest - Sudden Attack's Sed (Dragon Nest -瞬撃のセド-) is a manga loosely based on the first five chapters of the original game. It was writen and illustrated by TATSUBON and published by Kodansha. It follows the adventures of Warrior Sed Novastat, Archer Okiron Igunohisu, Sorceress Yuuri and Cleric Benetta as they fought to rescue the Prophetess Rose from a mysterious black figure, and to protect Saint Haven from a great danger. It was serialized from the July 2010 issue to the May 2011 issue of Monthly Shōnen Rival, and had a total of 12 chapters. The manga was collected in three volumes. The first volume was published on 4 October 2010, the second volume on 4 February 2011, and the third volume on 3 June 2011. Each volume includes codes to exchange for costumes based on the outfits worn by the protagonists for it's respective classes, designed by TATSUBON himself. A comedy manhua by the name Dragon Nest (龙之谷) was published in China in 2013. It is wrote and illustrated by Sunda Fei (孙达飞). It was collected in four volumes. Movie Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn (龙之谷·破晓奇兵) is a fantasy-adventure film loosely based on the lore of the game, and retells the story of the Black Dragon Raid, mainly from the point of view of Lambert. A sequel, Dragon Nest: Throne of Elves (龙之谷·精灵王座) is expected to be released on summer 2016. The story focuses on Anu Arendel and the co-protagonist of the first movie Liya. Music While the main soundtrack of the game has been handled by QUESTRO SOUND, numerous songs by celebrities have been licensed to promote the game in several regions. The musician Kokia, who also voices Chef Nye Nye in the Japanese version, released "Road to Glory: For Dragon Nest" on 28 July 2010. The song was picked by the head of NHN Japan Dragon Nest Department of Marketing Masahiko Tachibana from Kokia's album "Real World" as he felt moved by it and believed the song fitted well with the world outlook of the game.KOKIAさんテーマソング収録風景 (Archived) The single includes the songs "Daybreak" and "For Little Tail". Another Japanese musician, GACKT, who also voices Velskud in the Japanese version released the single "EVER" on 18 August 2010 with the theme based around Velskud to promote the Japanese version of the game, the two-disc (CD & DVD) release included the songs "EVER" and "UNCONTROL" as well as a DVD with the "EVER" music video. The jacket was covered in photographies of the singer in full Velskud cosplay, an original illustration of Velskud, and inside a code for special wings not available anywhere else. Together, they are known as "White Version" and "Black Version", and music videos were produced as part of the promotion. Another single, "THE END OF THE DAY" performed by the band YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz was released on 14 September 2011 to promote the band's tour "SHOW YOUR SOUL". It included a code to obtain a ring and a decal in the Japanese version of the game. On 27 June 2012 the band ViViD released the single "live your life" originally from their album "INFINITY" to promote the release of Chapter 9: Resurrection in the Japanese version of the game. In 2012, to commemorate the aperture of the game in Thailand the song "Road to the Big Tree" by the band WhatChaRaWaLee was released. Asiasoft also held a contest in which players were invited to create a music video for the song. The first place winner, created by the illustrator collective WAKEZ PROJECT gained popularity among players across all servers due to the high quality production, and the video has been reuploaded to many video streaming services. On 20 February 2013 "Battle of Destiny" performed by Kokia was released to promote the new update Extra Chapter I: Desert Storm and Extra Chapter II: Codename Zero in the Japanese version of the game. In Korea, to conmemorate the release of Dragon Nest 2.0 a collaboration with the group Tiny-G was made to promote the game on 13 June 2013. The single "Here we go" was released, which can be downloaded for free in Dragon Nest Korean site. Loading screens with photographies of Tiny-G members temporarly replaced the usual ones. As part of the marketing of the re-realease of Dragon Nest by Game Flier in Taiwan and Hong Kong in November 2013, a single and video with the song "Dragon Dream", performed by Lu Quiang was released. In December 2013, Shanda commissioned the song "Guardian" created with Vocaloid Luo Tianyi and a music video to play during Dragonnest World Championship 2013 finals held in Shanghai, China. In 26 August 2015, the single "LOVE THE WORLD" by "UVERworld" was released to promote the update Dragon Nest R in Japan. The song "LOVE THE WORLD" replaces the usual intro music in that version of the game. Drama CD Prelude - Awakening of Fate (プレリュード～運命の目覚め～) is a limited release Dragon Nest Drama CD released only for the Japanese market. It is 69 minutes long and it follows the story of Warrior Allen, Archer Pheles, Sorceress Nelliel and Cleric Esther. The song "Daybreak", originally included in the single "Road to Glory: For Dragon Nest", was used as ending theme. Animation An animated short named Dragon Nest: The Animation produced by Seven Stone Studio was released to promote Machina's release, based on the story of the original game and it's centered in the Prairie Town side of the story, focusing in Warrior Xian, Archer Triana and Machina Shirona. The short it's 10 minutes long and was streamed for free in video streaming services in China. The production team has shown interest in making more episodes exploring different characters. New episodes have not been confirmed so far. Languages Gallery Login screens Dancing Mirage.png ProfK.png TyK.png Wrath of the Desert Dragon.png DN2.0SH.png DN2.0AA.png Shadow of Dead.png GN.png MN.png The Nightmare Descends.png The Flame of Destruction.png VN.png Fight for Justice.png Unleash the Darkness.png RDN.png To The Mistland.png Agaisnt All Odds.png Maze of Horrors.png Bow to No One.png Childs of Destruction.png 36294311_1289862611147089_8596972372655865856_o.jpg External links * Official site for the Dragon Nest franchise * Official site of Dragon Nest SEA * Official site of Dragon Nest North America * Official site of Dragon Nest Europe * Official site of Dragon Nest Korea * Official site of Dragon Nest China * Official site of Dragon Nest Japan * Official site of Dragon Nest Taiwan * Official site of Dragon Nest Thailand * Official site of Dragon Nest Indonesia * Official site of Dragon Nest Russia * Official site of Dragon Nest Vietnam * TATSUBON's Pixiv profile References Category:Content Category:Video Game Category:About Dragon Nest